The Fire Within Our Hearts
by DareSheDevil
Summary: Oneshots to do with Leo and Azalea (OC, for more information, look at my Heroes of Olympus: Re-Written stories). My friend and I wrote these when we were bored, so they have NOTHING to do with any of the Heroes of Olympus: Re-Written stories. LeoxAzalea in all three Oneshots.
1. The Kiss That Started It All

_Azalea's POV_

"What is it, Leo?" I ask the boy standing next to me by the stream, Leo Valdez. Also the boy I just happened to have a major crush on. I didn't realize it until a few weeks ago when some other girls were flirting with him.

"Um... Nothing... Much..." He says, stuttering. I don't know what has made him so nervous, but I am determined to find out.

"Leo, you are really nervous, I can tell. What is it?" I say to him, my head tilted upwards slightly, looking him in the eye.

"Well... Um, you see..." Okay, I have never seen him this nervous before. Ever.

I subconsciously note how close we are. Leo smells like a bonfire, but on his breath I smell a sugary sent. I feel my heart quickening, and butterfly's in my stomach at how close he is to me. I look at him innocently, trying to get him to tell me what it is he is... Trying, to tell me.

"Well, Azalea... Okay, you see, well, I kinda..." He says, nervous. Call me, the observant one, oblivious, but I truly have no clue what it is he wants to tell me.

Leo leans his head forward, closer to mine, and I feel my heart thumping and my tummy turning at the small distance there is between us.

"Okay, you are probably going to hate me, but still, I'm used to it..." He trails off, and leans closer, whilst subconsciously, I lean closer to him, too.

I may not be able to control my feelings right now, or think straight, but one thought is in my head. I am about to kiss Leo Valdez.

Leo closes the remaining space between out lips, and kisses me, and I feel fireworks explode inside me. I close my eyes and lose myself to the feeling at my lips. I kiss him back.

Leo can control fire, so his body temperature is higher than average. His lips pressed against mine, though, feels like perfection, and, honestly, it is the most amazing thing ever.

Now, short of breath, Leo pulls away. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks away from me nervously.

I thought being his best friend would be enough for me, knowing I would never get him. I was wrong, about both things.

"Um, feel free to hurt me now." He says quietly. To be truthful, I do want to slap him. Slap him for breaking the kiss, to think that I hate him for it.

But instead, I look at him for a moment. Then I put my hands on either side of his face, turn his head to look at me, and press my lips against his.

Everyone wants Jason. But my eye has always been on Leo.

I kiss Leo like I have wanted to for a while now, and and when we break apart, it is only a few centimetres and because we need to catch our breath.

"Why did you kiss me and not slap me?" Leo asks me.

"Because... I have been in love with you for a while now. I have longed for this moment for a while now." I whisper to him, nose to nose. "I only realized it when those other girls started to flirt with you."

He blinks a few times, and if to take time to process what I have just said.

"I always fall for a girl that is out of my league, but usually they hate me. They would hunt me down and kill me for kissing them. And then there is you. Way out of my league, but she kisses me again at her own will." He says softly.

"Well, I don't usually fall for people. When I do, they are often out of my league, and don't feel the same way. And then I met you. Out of my league, but he kisses me, despite my many imperfections." I murmur. I wrap my arms around his neck, and hug him, and Leo hugs me back.

I whisper in Leo's ear. "Leo, I haven't felt like this in a long, long time. I have a crush on you. Nobody other than you. I... Love you."

"I love you more than you could think," Leo tells me. "And it started the moment we got back from the quest. The moment boys started flirting with you and following you around."

"Leo, when we meet the Romans," I say to him. I am probably more love struck than healthy. "Please don't ever leave me."


	2. Locked In The Bunker 9

I know that this was going to be a oneshot, but my friend wrote me more.

* * *

Leo's POV

The day was perfectly fine. Until Bunker 9 decided to take us hostage.

Cabin 9, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Azalea were helping me with the Argo. The Cabin 9 campers were going to dinner, and I told them that we would be with them in a minute.

They had just left, and the five of us were just finishing up for the day. Azalea, Jason, Piper and Annabeth volunteered to help me out with the Argo, even though being in Bunker 9 wasn't their favourite place. Anyway, we were just about to leave, when the huge doors to Bunker 9 slammed shut, leaving us trapped no matter what we did.

We must have been trying to open the doors for a while, because we got an Iris Message from Nyssa.

"Leo, what's going on?" She asked me. I was about to answer, but Azalea answered before me.

"The doors slammed shut and now we are all trapped in here no matter what we do the doors won't open." Azalea said. Fast, with no intake of breath.

"Could you repeat that? Slower, maybe?" Nyssa asked her. Azalea did.

"Ok, I'll tell Chiron and the other Hephaestus campers. We can't do anything now, so you will have to stay the night there, I'm afraid." Nyssa told us. I heard a squeak, and looked at Piper.

"In here? The workshop?" She squeaked.

"You sound like your mother." Annabeth said. Piper glared at her.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Jason had said.

And that, is how we got to now.

We have been in here for about and hour, and the temperature was dropping. The others were beginning to shake from the cold.

I looked to my right, and saw Azalea shivering. I wished that I could just go over to her and wrap my arms around her. If it was just us, I would have. But the others were here, so I couldn't.

Azalea and I had been secretly dating for about a month now. Ever since we kissed in the woods. We didn't know what our friends would say, and if the Aphrodite campers other than Piper found out... Well basically they wouldn't leave us alone.

"L-L-Leo, don't you have blankets in here or something?" Piper asked through clattering teeth. Azalea said something, but we could only understand part of what she was saying. She was speaking in three different languages.

"Sorry. I'm nervous. I was speaking in English, Ancient Greek and Japanese. I said that I agree with Piper. I am really cold." Azalea explained. When she said the last words, she glanced at me.

"I'll go look." I stood up, and went over to a storage cupboard, and when I went back to the group, had three blankets.

"Sorry, there's only three blankets." I told them. I frowned slightly. "I don't even know why there are even blankets in here."

It was enough to make everyone smile.

"Jason and I'll share one." Piper said. "Who's going to share out of you lot, and who will have their own blanket?"

"Um, if you don't mind, could I have one to myself?" Annabeth asked me. "I don't have to. I don't want to make it awkward for you and Azalea."

I felt myself blushing, and out of the corner of my eye, saw that Azalea was too.

"No, it's fine. You can have the blanket." I told Annabeth. I handed out the blankets to Piper and Jason, and Annabeth, leaving one for Azalea and I.

We covered ourselves with our blanket, and when we were sure that nobody could see, we held hands.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, until Annabeth cleared her throat. "If you want, I could tell you about Percy and I's first quest."

We all nodded, and she started to tell it to us.

By the time she had finished, it was roughly about midnight. Piper had fallen asleep, and Jason was on the verge. Annabeth laid down and fell asleep quickly. A few minutes passed, and everyone was asleep. I felt a pair of lips on my face.

"Hello, Leo." Azalea whispered, her head rested on my shoulder. She looked at me, and I kissed her for a few moments before breaking apart.

"What's wrong? You sound upset." I ask her. She sighed.

"The story. Percy has been on five quests. I have heard a bunch of campers whispering to each other stuff like 'She's powerful, but pales in comparison with Percy." and things like "She is inexperienced. I can't believe they chose her to go on a quest to save the world.'" She whispered. I felt a droplet of water fall on my shoulder. A tear. "The campers think that I am pathetic."

I kissed her forehead. "That's only because you are way to amazing for them. You outshine them everyday. They are jealous." I told her, hoping to make her feel better. She looked at me, smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said, smiling her beautiful smile.

"You have the most pretty smile." I told her. She blushed.

"I'll tell you a secret. This smile only exists when I'm with you." She rested her head on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Leo."

She closed her eyes, and in a few minutes, her breathing slowed. I leaned back against the work table behind me, and fell asleep.

When I woke, everyone else was still asleep. I got up, moved Azalea gentle, and went over to the door.

I was a few paces from it, and he door opened, Nyssa and Chiron on the other side.

"Oh, thank the gods." I yelled, waking the others. "I really hate sleeping on the floor."

"Well, you'll all have your own beds tonight." Nyssa said. I guess that was the only good part of the night. I hadn't seen Azalea sleep in a long time.

I sighed, and our group headed back to the cabins.


	3. The Party

Azalea's POV

I watched the small waves lap the shore. The music from the party was faint from where I was sitting. The moon reflected off the shimmering water. I heard someone clear their throat, which kind of ruined the moment.

I looked up to see Leo Valdez, the Repair Boy, my Repair Boy, looking at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

** (Insert slightly awkward silence here.)**

"Um, so why aren't you at the party?" Leo asked me. I sighed.

"Oh, no date. Yeah, me neither." He said.

"Well it's not like you couldn't have got one. There's been a trail of girls following you around every since we got back from that quest to save Hera." I told him. He chuckled.

"And you would have been able to get a guy to ask you, if you weren't so intimately awesome. There were boys following you around before that quest." Leo said to me. He crouched beside me, and I nudged him with my elbow.

"Go and enjoy that party, Valdez." I told him. Leo thought for a moment.

"Is that an order?" He asked me. I wondered this for a few seconds, then replied.

"Yes, yes it is." I said. He smiled his signature goofy grin, and helped me to my feet, not letting go of my hands. He started to pull me away from the beach.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, trying to pull free, but secretly, never wanting him to let go.

"Oh, just following your order," Leo told me. "With you as my date."

* * *

And that, People, concludes the three LeoxAzalea oneshots! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Beginning Of Flying The Argo

Oh, Hades to it.

I'm gonna write the final **_(possibly)_** chapter of this story.

* * *

_Leo's POV_

"But, Leo, Zeus will kill me if I have to go and fly. The sailing, on water, I am more than happy about, but flying? Do I have to?" Azalea whinnied. She really hated flying. This had been going on for about 2 weeks now, and nobody has been able to convince her of flying on the Argo. Sailing? Fine. Flying? Don't ask her that because this is what happens. Everyone, and I mean everyone, has tried to convince her, but no luck. Apparently, since I am her 'best friend' (More than that, but they don't know), I am the last resort to try and convince her. It isn't going well.

I sigh. "Yes, yes you do. Unless you don't want to meet your brother."

"I will be able to meet him when he gets to camp half-blood again." She says.

"What is the world is taken over by Gaea?" I try. She laughs.

"Really? Only the most powerful demigods are going on this mission. I doubt that a daughter of Poseidon would even make a difference." Azalea retorts.

"And if a bunch of your closest friends and family die?" I ask. She glares at me. I guess it's a Poseidon trait, the whole loyalty thing. Apparently Percy is really loyal. Just like Azalea.

"Valdez, I would have to try my best to get over it, even though I would probably be very different because they would not be there." Azalea snapped. I know this is a touchy subject, since she couldn't save her demigod grandparents from the Minotaur when she was seven. A bit like me, I guess.

Bingo. Me.

"What if I die, and you had the power to save me, but you weren't there to do so?" I ask her. She gives me a death glare, and balls up her fists.

"Valdez, you own me big time." She growls, and storms onto the Argo deck, muttering things in Japanese. I don't think that they are complementary.

I hear a cheer from on board, and walk on and take my place by the WII remotes.

"Leo, you convinced her to get on board! How did you do it?" Jason asks me.

"He asked me what I would do I my closest friends and family died, and I had the power to save them, but wasn't there to do so." Azalea growls. The Argo begins its assent, and instead of looking angry, Azalea looks scared.

"Well, she's like her brother. Loyal." Annabeth says.

"Oh, because threatening me is ever so loyal." I say sarcastically.

"I never threatened you, Valdez." She says to me, emotionless.

"Oh yeah, you said I owed you, big time." I say.

"That's what I said. I didn't threaten you. Gods, get it right, Leo." Azalea mutters. The others are just watching with amused.

"You two are arguing over weather Azalea threatened you, or just said that you owe her," Piper says to us. "Is so sweet!"

"Everyone, run and hide!" Azalea shouts, with a mock terror expression on her face. "She's having and Aphrodite moment!"

Piper glares at Azalea, and everyone else just laughs. Azalea then decides to flip her hair really girly like, sighing with self-centredness.

"I can make any situation entertaining," Azalea says, making her voice really Drew like. "I mean, I am utterly amazing! And you know you can't not agree!"

"Oh, gods," Piper groans. "Leo is rubbing off on Azalea."

I am caught off guard, and accidentally make the Argo swerve at a sharp angle. Azalea falls over, and slides across the deck.

"Oh my gods. How didn't I notice it sooner?" Piper gasps. I am worrie that she has figured out the secret dating thing, but I can breath a sigh of relief at what she says. "You like Azalea, don't you Leo?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend." I reply, knowing fully well that she meant fancied Azalea.

"I mean you have a crush on Azalea." Piper says. I roll my eyes, and say 'as if'. She gasps. "You so do, you are compleatly denying it, and that is a sign!"

"And she says that I am more Aphrodityish than her." Azalea mumbles, brushing herself off.

"Piper, what is your point?" I ask.

"Leo, you basically just said ou have a crush on Azalea." Annabeth points out. I glare at her.

"Leo, it is actually true though. You do have a major crush on her." Jason buts in.

"How did his go from Leo and I arguing about weather I threatened him or not, to accusing him of having a crush on me?" Azalea asks, trying to calm down the situation.

"One thing leads to another, Zaly." Piper says.

"One: did you really just call me Zaly? And, Two: stop being so Aphrodityish, it's not like you." Azalea sad to Piper.

"Zaly. That's kinda catchy." I says, trying to annoy 'Zaly'.

"Shut up, Repair Boy." Azalea, 'Zaly', retorts.

"Nicknames!" Jason calls out.

"You two should totally go out!" Piper basically screams. Azalea and I glare at her. That goes on for a while.

"Oh. My. Eros." Piper starts. "You guys already are!"

"Seriously, Pipes! Stop being so daughter of Aphrodite like! It's not like you!" Azalea shouts over the sound of Piper's high pitched sqeal, Azaleas hands her her ears. Piped calms down, gradually.

"So, are you?" She asks. I blush slightly, and see that Azale is, too.

"Um, well, it has been going on..." I start. Azalea finishes. "For roughly three months."

I swear Jason, Annabeth and Piper's jaws hit he floor.

"And nobody noticed?" Annabeth muttered.

"Nobody. Not even the Aphrodite campers." I tell her.

"Wow. We have been oblivious." Jason says. He looks at the other two.

"Well, it's a bit late, but..." Annabeth says.

"It's about friggin' time you got together!" Piper screams. Azalea and I smile.

"Yeah. It was."


End file.
